Firaja
casts Firaja in Final Fantasy XII.]] Firaja , also known as Fire 4 and Fire IV, is a recurring tier four Fire-elemental spell which deals massive damage. Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Firaja is a powerful Fire spell only usable by Destroyer and Detonator. Final Fantasy XI Firaja is an Area of Effect spell exclusive to high-level Black Mages (level 90). It deals Fire damage, and successive use enhances spell potency. Scrolls of Firaja can be purchased from a merchant in Shadowreign era Windurst Waters, or found in Sturdy Pyxides in Abyssea. Final Fantasy XII Firaja is a spell used exclusively by Belias during his boss battle. It causes Fire damage and Oil status to the whole party. Its animation is similar to the Concurrence Inferno. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Firaja is a spell usable by the Esper Belias as well as the enemy King Bomb. It causes heavy Fire damage to all enemies in the area of the spell. Final Fantasy XIV Fire IV appears in ''Final Fantasy XIV as a Black Mage ability available after completing the level 60 job quest. The ability deals fire-elemental damage to a single enemy with a potency of 280. However unlike other Fire spells, Fire IV can only be used when the player is under the effect of Enochian ability learned at level 56 and will need to have a full stack of Astral Fire. It does not refresh Astral Fire. Currently, it is the mainline damaging ability for endgame Black Mage rotations. In the Japanese version of the game, Fire IV is called Firaja. Final Fantasy Tactics Fire4 or Firaja, is a spell that can be learned by the Black Mage Job class. It costs 850 Job Points to learn (900 in the PSP version), and requires 48 MP to cast. It has a speed of 10. It causes a massive amount of Fire damage in an area with an effect of three horizontal and vertical reach of three. Unlike lesser Fire spells, Firaja will not damage its caster. Firaja has a 30% chance of being learned by a Black Mage who hasn't learned the spell yet and is damaged and not KO'd by the spell, or absorbed and heals at least 1 HP. Nullifying the damage does not count. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Firaja can only be cast by piling four Fire magicite. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Firaja is cast by stacking four Fire target rings. Bravely Default Firaja is a Genome ability that can be learned from Belphegor and Beelzebub. It costs 99 MP. Final Fantasy Legends II Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Firaja is a 4★ Black Magic ability. It deals massive fire magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Greater Black Orb x5, Greater Fire Orb x8 and 10000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Gallery VIICC Firaja.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFXI Firaja.png|Final Fantasy XI. RW Firaja.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Fire IV.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Fire4.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. RoF Firaja.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Firaja.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT - Cards - Magic Stack Series.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. PFF Enochian Activating.png|Firaja activated through Enochian in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Firaja Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Enochian Firaja.png|Firaja via Enochian Firaja in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Firaja.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Firaja.png|World of Final Fantasy''. Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- enemy abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells